1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robots and, more particularly, to a robot arm having several rotation axes.
2. Description of Related Art
Robots that are being used for packing or transferring products include a wrist assembly at an end thereof and one or more quadrilateral linkage assemblies for controlling movement of the wrist assembly. The wrist assembly can move in a level plane via the quadrilateral linkage assemblies.
The first quadrilateral linkage assembly is connected to a first support base, and the second quadrilateral linkage assembly is connected to a second support base. The third quadrilateral linkage assembly is connected to the first quadrilateral linkage assembly and the second quadrilateral linkage assembly. The wrist assembly is fixed on the third quadrilateral linkage assembly and moves in the level plane. However, the robot has a complex structure and correspondingly has a large size.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.